


lacroix

by evoraevora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Crack, M/M, and go to the same college, based off a Twitter post, but hinata and kageyama have never met, they're 18, yachi is kinda ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: "you won't believe what just happened to me.""you won't believe what just happened to me!!""i got a 6-pack of lacroix.""SOMEONE STOLE MY LACROIX!!!!!"





	lacroix

yachi was having a nice day. was. until about three pm, that's when two texts simultaneously appeared on her phone.

**from kageyama:**

you won't believe what just happened to me

**from hinataaa:**

you won't believe what just happened to me!!

 

two texts, both saying the same thing, yachi's eyebrows rose up. "what the fuck did they do this time-" her question was answered in the next minute.

**from kageyama:**

i got a 6-pack of lacroix

**from hinataaa:**

SOMEONE STOLE MY LACROIX!!!!!

 

"wow." yachi said out aloud, and then proceeded to text it to both of them. she rolled her eyes, thinking about how stupid this situation is. but, her eyes lit up when she thinks of something brilliant. "let's set them up!"

**to kageyama:**

where did you find this lacroix?

**to hinataaa:**

where did you leave your lacroix?

 

she smiled, "this will confirm it. i can  _totally_ set them up."

**from kageyama:**

the side of the street, next to the art department

**from hinataaa:**

at the side of the street at the art department building

i had to go inside and ask my professor something

who knew leaving lacroix outside meant it'll get stolen!!!

 

yachi's mouth gaped open. "what did you expect?" she texted back to hinata, while she questioned kageyama. "so you're just going to drink some random lacroix next to the art building?"

**from kageyama:**

hell yeah

**from hinataaa:**

i don't know! but not this...

 

yachi rolled onto her bed, her phone held above her face. 

**to hinataaa:**

you didnt thi

"ow..." yachi groaned as her phone dropped out of her hands and squarely on her nose.

**to hinataaa:**

think* 

at all 

that maybe it could get stolen?

 

she rubbed her nose, frowning, but nonetheless determination still filled her. "i'll get them dates! as their mother, i will. wait- that makes it weird saying i'm their mother." 

**from hinataaa:**

who would steal something near the art department!!!

**to hinataaa:**

i know someone

**from hinataaa:**

OMG!!! do you knoww ho took my lacroix!!!?!!?

 

yachi grined, "my plan's coming together nicely." she laughed, mocking a villian laugh stereotypical in disney movies. 

**to hinataaa:**

yessss, so come to my dorm in like... 15? ill tell u 

**from hinataaa:**

you cant just tell me now?

**to hinataaa:**

no

 

she swiped her phone screen, tapping onto kageyama's chat. her grin widened, if anyone saw her, they would think she was crazy. for being so invested in setting her friends up in a date, she's definitely some sort of crazy.

**to kageyama:**

heyy come over and bring ur lacroix, movie marathon

**from kageyama:**

do i have to?

**to kageyama:**

harry potter

**from kageyama:**

ill be there in 5

 

she padded out of her room into the living room, and plopped onto the couch. she took hold of the remote to turn on the tv and inserted the cd disk. "harry potter is always good!" she sing-songed to herself. yachi knew kiyoko was out, working, which was perfect. it'd be her, and her two friends. no interruptions. just her and two dudes- "that i'm going to set up together! sheesh..."

a knock on her door startled her as she lounging in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to finish in the microwave. she hurried her way over towards the door, and opened it. "you already have harry potter on! didn't even wait for me..." kageyama pouted.

"well, i wanted to get the trailers out of the way!" yachi reasoned.

"touché." kageyama nodded, taking a spot on the couch. he sat on the opposite of the small couch from yachi. yachi's eyes squinted slightly, a malicious grin crossed her face. _hinata could only fit perfectly right in the middle..._ yachi thought. "yachi you're scaring me..." kageyama took note of the change of yachi's demeanor, his eyes widening.

"ah! sorry, let me get the popcorn-" she walked over to the beeping microwave, "you did bring your lacroix right?"

"yup!" kageyama shouted back. 

another knock on the door had yachi flinch. "hinata!"

"hina- who?" kageyama asked, yachi dismissed him with a wave of her hand. carrying the bag of popcorn, she opened the door to let in the orange-haired man.

he looked distraught, and rushed into the dorm. the first thing he saw was the pink glint of the cran-raspberry lacroix 6-pack.

"my lacroix!" he shouted, pointing at the box. his head whipped rapidly to the man sitting next to it. "you stole it!" hinata accused kageyama.

"hey man-" kageyama started, holding his hands up, "i simply saw an unopened pack of lacroix all alone, and took it. you can't let opportunities like that pass by. lacroix's expensive!" he ranted on.

"but it was mine!" hinata frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, and disdain for the boy showed on his face. hinata walked over to kageyama, puffing his chest out. "give it back," he demanded.

"no." kageyama rolled his eyes at him, crossing his legs and arms. 

hinata mimicked his action, crossing his arms, "if you don't give it back, you'll regret it!"

"oh?" kageyama raised one of his eyebrows, taunting hinata, "what are you going to do?" kageyama regretted saying that. the moment the words left his lips, his world went black. 

hinata yelled out loud, guttural, and attacked kageyama. he threw his body onto the sitting boy, smothering his face. kageyama tried to push him off, flailing his legs and his arms take hold of hinata's shoulders. "get off of me!" he shouted, muffled in the sound of hinata thrashing around. the two continued wrestling as yachi scooted far away from them on the couch.  _weirdos,_ she thought before deciding she had enough. stomping on the ground, she stood up and raised her voice.

"quit it! both of you," she reprimanded the two boys, who have both stopped their actions. "the movie is starting, so, shut up. also hinata, we are drinking your lacroix, you have no say." 

"aw man!" hinata cried, throwing his head back. as hinata wailed, kageyama noticed the predicament he was in. when hinata attacked him, he ended up on his lap, facing kageyama. with hinata's crying, he was effectively moving his body  _right on his crotch._

kageyama shoved the smaller boy off him to the empty spot on the couch. "get off me, loser!" he glared at hinata. 

"loser? i am not-" hinata tried to retort before being interrupted.

"shut up!" yachi huffs out, puffing her cheeks in annoyance after. the two took the signal and quietly watched the movie with quips here and there.

 

the three got through the first three movies and a box of popcorn before yachi noticed the time. it was a quarter past 10 pm, and hinata had already fallen asleep. albeit, his head lolled over onto kageyama's shoulders and discomfort was obviously shown.  _aww_ , yachi thought,  _cute! they're practically married already. if they get married, i'm getting all the credit..._

the sound of keys jangling into the door jolted yachi out of her day-dream about her friends. the door creaked open and she looked over towards the door, "kiyoko-chan!" 

"hi yachi, hi kageyama," she quietly greeted the two, but tilted her head when she saw a unfamiliar mop of orange head. "who's that?" she questioned, pointing at hinata.

"oh, that's hinata, a friend from the art department," she explained, "we were watching harry potter since four."

kiyoko chuckled softly to herself, "good to know that you still have your healthy habits." she quickly took her leave and waved goodbye to them, stating that she needed to study and sleep. 

"blegh, imagine being a hard-working student, and also have a job," yachi said over to kageyama, who responded.

"i can't"

hinata, who finally woke up, slowly sat up. as his head moved, his hair tickled kageyama's neck and he frowned towards hinata. bearily, hinata asked, "what can't you imagine?" he rubbed at his eyes, yawning. 

"don't worry about it," kageyama answered, "did you have a good nap? you were knocked out for, like, a good two hours." 

hinata's shoulder jolted, "two hours?!" he exclaimed, in disbelief. "woah, what's the time?" he scrambled for his phone. he groaned, slinking into the couch, "i'm late for work." hinata's fingers moved as he texted a lengthy apology to his boss. 

"you have work at ten?" yachi questioned while moving to turn off the television. their movie marathon was done, since kiyoko needed her sleep, and hinata had to leave. the orange-haired boy rushed to put on his shoes, but groaned when he opened the door.

"i have to walk in this weather!" he cried, squeezing his eyes shut and sulked. his arms had goosebumps, and his body started shivering. "wish i brought a heavier jacket," he regretted bringing only his college hoodie.

"you walk to your job?" kageyama asked, in shock, "it's so cold. you do this everyday?" hinata only nodded, as kageyama pushed himself the couch. yachi was busy with putting the cds back and throwing away the trash, so she didn't hear the last sentence. "i'll drive you." kageyama offered. if yachi heard this, her past fan-girl self would emerge from it's repressed den. 

"really?" hinata's eyes lit up, "oh, thank you so much!" hinata threw out his arms to engulf kageyama in a hug. for being so small, his hugs felt suffocating to kageyama. he grimaced before awkwardly patting hinata on the shoulder. 

"a-alright," a soft, rosy blush crept onto his face, "that's enough." he turned back to grab his shoes and put on his jacket. "yachi! thank you." kageyama shouted to make sure yachi heard him as she was in the kitchen, throwing away empty, and greasy, popcorn bags.

"huh? leaving?" yachi popped her head over. hinata and kageyama both nodded as an adequate response. "alright. but, hinata! be careful, it's snowy outside."

hinata smiled over to yachi, "don't worry about it! kageyama's driving me."

if yachi was holding something, it would've dropped on the floor. "kageyama? i-" she quickly composed herself, "o-okay, that's... that's cool."  _wow i really am cupid._ she complimented herself. "so both of you guys be safe! also, hinata, don't forget to finish your part of our art history presentation."

hinata's eyes filled with fright, "oh fuck! i forgot..." yachi sent a frigid glare. if yachi could, hinata would've been frozen over. "sorry! i'll work diligently, when's it due anyways?" 

"next wednesday." yachi reminded him, "you only have four days!" 

hinata let out a sigh of relief, "four days is enough for me!" he then pivoted towards the door and hooked his arm with kageyama, "let's go!" he broke out into a fake march, as kageyama trailed behind. 

"god, i'm friends with a bunch of idiots," yachi's hand came up to her forehead, leaning on the counter. 

 

"thank you, kageyama-kun!" hinata sing-songs as he skipped towards the parking garage. their arms were still linked, and kageyama didn't have the heart to reject the skinship. hinata was still shivering, as his hoodie barely protected him the snow. 

"y-yeah, don't worry about it." kageyama responded, his voice seemed distant to hinata. the boy turned back to look at kageyama, who was currently trying his best to avoid eye contact with hinata. hinata couldn't ignore the fact that it seemed kageyama regretted driving hinata.

"if you don't want to drive me, you don't have to," he said before speaking again, "i totally understand, i mean it'd be a hassle to drive  _me_ somewhere when it's snowing and you'd want to go home." he ranted on about how he didn't want to feel like a liability to kageyama, nor burden him.

"s-shut up," kageyama stuttered.  _god ,why am i always stuttering?_  he thought, reprimanding himself. "you don't burden me at all, i was the one who suggested to drive you," kageyama tightened his elbow, bring hinata closer to him. "plus, if you were a burden and i did hate you, would i do this?" kageyama asked, before quickly pecking at hinata's cheek.  _oh god, he hates me now. why did i do that?_ he panicked internally, and it showed externally as his eyes popped out. but, he doesn't say anything.

"kageyama-kun?" hinata stared into kageyama's shaking eyes, "i-" 

"shut up, forget about it." kageyama unlinked his arm with hinata's. they continued their short walk like that, separated. everytime hinata tried to step in closer to kageyama, kageyama took a step out. they silently reached kageyama's car. "g-get in, and put on the gps." the raven-haired boy muttered, barely loud enough for hinata to hear. hinata crawled into the shotgun seat, opening up his phone.  the atmosphere inside the car was... weird. it felt as if someone died inside, but the only thing that died was kageyama's chance to befriend hinata. 

as the ride stayed quiet, this allowed hinata to think to himself. he thought about how he thought kageyama was an asshole, to thinking about how cute he looked with cheeks filled with popcorn. he remembered the smell of his cologne, which was the reason he leaned onto kageyama and not yachi. he would never admit it though.  _we are stupid._ hinata repeated in his mind.  _so stupid_. this caused his lips to slightly tug at the corners, upward. a realization came through him, just as kageyama pulled into the street where the animal shelter that hinata worked in was situated. "kageyama," he finally spoke, it was too loud and it startled both him and kageyama. "you don't have to regret what you did." he put a hand to kageyama's shoulder, and this caused the boy to turn his head towards hinata. " _don't_ regret what you did." he reassured kageyama.

"you don't hate me?" kageyama questioned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"i could never!" hinata said so surely, kageyama wondered if he knew that they only just met today. he took the last turn into the parking lot of the animal shelter, and at last broke out into a smile.

"you work at an animal shelter? why are you working so late?" this time, when he spoke, it sounded like kageyama.

hinata grinned, "we need people to take care of the animals over night, plus we are a 24/7 animal hospital, so, i work night shift! only on saturdays though."

"cute..." kageyama softly said, obviously meant for himself to hear but hinata picked up on it. hinata giggled quietly. 

"give me your phone," hinata offered an open hand, as kageyama fished through his back pocket and hands him his phone. "wait, open it." hinata rubbed the back of his neck, "didn't think that far ahead."

"dumbass," kageyama insulted with a smile. he gave back his phone to hinata who quickly tapped his contact and number into kageyama's phone. when he gave kageyama's phone back, kageyama saw the contact. he reiterated, "dumbass!"

"meanie!" hinata pouted, puffing his bottom lip out. "okay okay! i have to go now." he opened the car door, and kageyama almost shouts at him to stay. before hinata exited the car, he strecthed over to place a kiss on kageyama's lips. "bye! don't forget to text me." 

as kageyama pulled out, his heart beat furiously. "i really have to thank yachi for introducing him to me, even if i was the one who took the lacroix. maybe i should thank myself for stealing it-" 

 

kageyama reached his own dorm, and flopped down on the bed after kicking off his shoes. he brings his phone to his face and looks at hinata's contact name. "truly, dumbass." he murmured with a quiet gleam. 

**to your future boyfriend (;:**

hey future boyfriend, wanna be my present boyfriend? 

**__from your future boyfriend (;:**

yes x1000

 

**Author's Note:**

> i havent watched... a cd movie in so long that i dont know if they still have those trailers before them like the disney movies did
> 
>  
> 
> yaaa my grammar/vocabulary is trash, thats why i got a 8/16 in my writing final (;;
> 
> maybe ill make a second chapter?? idk


End file.
